


For Love & Blood

by LaMonica



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-21
Updated: 2003-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMonica/pseuds/LaMonica
Summary: A vampire comes across the ultimate feast.





	For Love & Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

There he stood. Outside of the place that I had found so many willing morsels of victims. He was tall, dark, brooding, and most of all wanton. He wanted me. I could tell by the look in his eyes. They all want me. They see my youth, my body, and my beauty. It draws them to me. They reach out to me, like flowers reach for the sun. Of course, I haven't seen the sun in almost three centuries. Not since the night I was brought to the world of the undead. But they don't know that. They only see a beautiful boy out for his first liasion with lust. Not the well traveled, well read , other - worldly vampire that I am.  
He sees the beautiful boy that I am too. He is walking over here. I never have to call or summon any of them. They gravitate to me.They almost float. I haven't had to use my hypnotic gaze much. I was always told by my mother how people loved my beautiful blue eyes.She always said that "People got lost in them". And I just bet as I stand under this warm lampost that he will get lost too. 

"How's it Going? You had a busy night?" he said to me. What a lovely creature he his.He has a predatory gaze on me. Like a wild beast waiting for the exact moment to strike. 

"Just checking out the bars. "Boy Toy", "Meathook". I responded. I knew these places so well. But he doesn't know that. 

"Meathook?" he lets loose a chuckle as he says it."So you're into leather?" he looks down on me. 

"Sure" I say,trying to sound very willing for anything. 

"Where ya headed?" he said with a lick of his luscious lips. 

"No place special" I said. 

"I can change that" he said. 

I knew at that moment he would be so easy to feed from.He was so willing to abandon his friends for me. They weren't very amused. But he didn't care. He had his own amusement for the evening. Little did he know, I was out and had found my meal. 

We soon arrived at his loft. I think of it more as a lair , like mine. He probably has had a countless amount of his own victims here. I can tell by the way he saunters in without so much as a backwards glance at who is behind him. He lives very dangerously this creature.I like that . Too many of these humans are as frightful as little rabbits. It is something that I , particularly when I'm out to feed, find rather to be a nusance. This one's whole being spoke "Come in if you dare". I felt very intrigued by this one. 

I watched him pour water over himself as I played the naive young man. He offered me some sort of stimulant that these humans often used to make the mundane of their lives more exciting. I watched as he removed his garments with great haste and assurance. He then just opened his arms and offered himself to me. His body was beautiful. It was slick and and wet with the water. It was taut and hard from vanity. And as I got closer to him, I felt it. I smelled it. It was pink and warm from his blood. All he needed was a silver platter beneath him and he would have been the ultimate feast. 

I felt his lips on my neck. They were so hot. I had forgotten how that feeling was. Not since that night when I was dying of what we now know as tuberculosis.When I lay in the middle of a field were I had been abandon by my traveling companions.I slowed them down. I was sick and dying. They left me to continue their journey.I lay under that large tree. Waiting for death. And death came. Only it came in the form of a very pale faced young man. His dark brown curls a perfect contrast to his piercing ice blue eyes. He asked me if I wanted to live. I was but a child of seventeen. Of course I said yes. And that's when I felt that incredible sensation on my neck. His lips were cold, his fangs grew warm as they entered my pulsing neck. The suckling making my eyes roll in the back of my head. I was dying . My body was dying. Yet I had never felt such pleasure. 

Until now. What was this creature doing? This creature called Brian.He was actually giving me pleasure. I had felt so many hands on me before. The others always loved to touch me. But this one started in a place that I had never expected. The place that had given me so much sustanance from others.His lips were hot. Unlike my makers lips. For he was already cold and dead. But the human before me was alive. Full of delicious blood , pumping through his veins. I could feel his hot breath on my neck below my ear. It was spellbinding. 

"You're so cold. " he said as he reached under the white cotton shirt I was wearing. 

"I'm always cold." I told him. For it was the truth. Of course this only propelled him forward. 

"Let's see if I can warm you up" he said as he reached for my groin. 

We started to kiss with such fury. His lips and tongue giving off tremendous heat. His hands roaming my entire length.I was lost in his warm mouth . It was so delicious and sweet. I felt his tongue gliding over mine. It was actually soft. Most human's tongues have rough textures. His was like old world velvet. 

I felt him press his groin to me. It was turgid and twitching as he stood there in all his naked lovliness. I felt him pull off my shirt as I slide to my knees. I watched the beautiful organ pulse. It moved on it's own. Begging for my attention, for my touch.It was long and thick. It was engorged and red. I felt I could suck all of the blood from his body through the organ. The scent of this human was maddening. I pressed my lips to the thick mound of flesh. He let out a sigh that said everything I needed to know. I held it in my hand and started to move it up and down. He responded with his hips , circling them to meet the motions of my hands. His breathing was heavy. His eyes were trained on me. I looked up at him as I took the entire organ into my mouth. He gasped at the feel of my mouth. I swirled my tongue around the cap of his meat. It was hot and pulsing. He put his fingers in my golden locks and used them to retain his balance. I sucked on his hot shaft with more fury. I worked my head up and down. I swirled my tongue up his shaft. His cries of pleasure never overwhelming him enough to take his eyes off of me. 

Those beautiful eyes. They never left me. He never lost control. He wanted to watch me pleasure him. I heard all the sounds he made. I felt his hips rock as they pushed his shaft down my throat.I took my eyes off of him. To lose myself in the rapture of the moment. I sucked and sucked wanting to feel the warm skin slide across my lips.He pumped his hips, while running his fingers through my hair. I had just become aware of his voice. 

"Uuuhhhh you do that so good. Uuuuhhhh" he said in a deep breathy voice. 

I was actually enjoying the sounds that he was making. The lovely swirling of his hips. I wonder what it would be like to actually know this creature in everyday life. He decides that our little foreplay is over and he wants to move on to other things. He puts his hands under my arms and lifts me. He unfastens the jeans that I'm wearing and pushes them down to my thighs.He starts to pull on the shaft of my organ. It's not getting hard because there is no blood in me. He seems a little annoyed by this. 

"Are you not excited by me" he asks as he tugs at my groin. 

"On the contrary. I am. I tend to get more excited with something warm inside of me." I say as I look into those beautiful eyes. 

"If that's the case I think I got just what you need" he says as he grabs my wrist and leds me to his big beautiful bed. 

Our tongues reconnect. He pushes me onto the bed and pulls my pants and shoes completely off. He lays on top of me. He starts kissing and biting my neck again. How does he know that that is my weak point? I moan from the pleasure of his hot tongue gliding up my neck. He eases down my body with many hot kisses and suckles. I love the way his body glistens in those blue lights he has. He laps at my nipples. He tongues the ring put through the right one. His warm tongue feeling hotter by the second with every flick. He kisses his way back up to my lips and attacks them with more urgency. 

He reaches over to the nightstand and grabs the condom and a lubricant.He puts the condom on himself. The rubber stretching over his long thick shaft with ease. He then squeezes the lubricant onto my little hole and starts to work it in with his fingers.His fingers feel good as they rotate inside of me. I start to pump my hips to him. He then places my legs upon his shoulders, while bringing his hot shaft closer to me. His beautiful eyes haven't left me yet. He is a lovely creature. I am actually enjoying this . I never felt such tense emotions with any of my prey. 

"You ready for something hot inside of you" ? he said as he eased his shaft into my hole. 

"Oooooohhhhhhh. Uuuuuhhhhnnnnn" I let escape my lips. This was impalement. It was intense. And it was definetly hot. 

"Oooooohhhhh yeah baby, I'll warm you up. Uuuhhhh." he said as he started to move back and forth. 

He rocked his hips against me. His shaft finding parts of me that I never knew existed. He felt so good. I could get used to this. I was starting to warm up. His hot body against mine. His hard shaft stroking a fire that had never been ignited until now. He placed his lips to mine. He kissed me with the passion of someone who had loved me. I never knew that until this moment. I was entranced. 

Then his lips unlocked from mine. He moved with such force and desire. I found my face nuzzling his long , sinuous warm neck. It was smooth and beautiful. It was hot and throbbing. I felt the blood going through his veins. I smelled it. I wanted to taste him. I wanted the pleasure of his life force as he was inside of me. I licked the vein as he pumped me. I bit his neck . That made him moan. He moved against me. His hands kneading my buttocks. I licked his neck some more. He shuddered each time. 

"Is this hot enough for you"? he said as he pressed into me. 

"Yeah it is. But there's something else that would make me hotter" I said as I licked his jugular. 

"Uhhhmmm, what that?" he said with his cheek pressed to mine. 

I sank my fangs into his vein. I felt the hot flood of life gush from him across my lips. 

"Uhhh! he gasped. 

I pressed my lips to his neck, and sucked the blood that was now making my whole body warm . 

"Shit that feels good." he said caught up into pumping into me . 

I felt my organ come to life. He felt it too. It pressed against his stomach. This excited him into pumping into me harder. 

"Why does biting make you hard? " he asked as he slowed his pumping motions to look at me. 

He saw the blood on my lips. 

"The blood is the life and it shall be mine" I said as he leaned in to lick his blood from my lips. 

He reached in between us to start stroking my shaft. He jerked it fast and steady. The blood within me now engorging it. 

"My blood did this to you?" he said looking at my twitching organ as he fisted it. 

"Yes" 

"What would more of it do to you" he said as he bent down to offer his swan like neck. 

I licked at the two holes that I had made with the first taste of him. I sucked even more blood from him as he pulled at my organ.The more I sucked on his neck, the more he pumped into me and pulled at my shaft.With one final pull and stroke, his body tensed and twitched. He was lost in the feeling of the sweet shudder of waves that engulfed his body. And what a beautiful body it is. 

What a beautiful creature he is. I found it very hard to completely feed off of him. To take him til he was no longer living. I had done something I never thought I would do. I had fallin for my prey. Why could I not bare to take the life of this one? What was so different about him? Was it his beauty? His predatory gaze? Why did I lust and love the contact I had with the human called Brian? 

Over the next few weeks I sought him out. Outside of "Babylon". My normal hunting grounds. We danced. We talked. We had many more intimate encounters. O f course the aquaintance named Michael didn't like me at all. He told Brian that he was "Spending too much time with me". He wanted Brian all to himself. But Brian sought out my company. On many nights. he loved the idea that his blood could bring me to life. 

I was at Brian's lair, I mean loft one night when Michael came over. He was not very happy to see me there. Brian was not up to dealing with this childish fool on this evening. 

"Mikey you need to mind your own business" Brian told him. 

"He shouldn't be living here with you Brian. You don't even know him" The human Michael said in his irritattingly squeal of a voice of his. 

"Mikey. This is my home. I can have whomever I want here. If that's a problem for you, then I suggest you give me my key and get lost. No one tells me how to run my life. Not my parents, my boss. not even you" 

This creature never ceases to amaze me. He loved his best friend. Yet he would not be dominated by anyone. Even those he loved. He is quite remarkable. In all my travels to every continent on this earth. I have never met a human quite like this one. 

"Brian. Can I ask you something?" I looked at him on evening. 

"Yes Justin. Ask away"? 

"What is the one thing in life that you want more tan anything else?" I asked him. 

"Why ? You can't give it to me" he said in a smug tone that I have grown accustomed to hearing from him. 

"That's not what I asked you" I said giving him a challenging tone of my own. 

"Why do you want to know? he said to me. 

"Because I love you. You are my beloved. You told me on the night I met you, that you could change the fact that I was headed no place special. And you did.You changed so much about me. I had never felt love or passion before I met you. I want to give you something in return. I may not be able to give it to you now. But I may be able to give it to you later." I said as I walked closer to him. 

"No one can ever give me what I want most in life." He said snaking his arms around my waist. 

"Try me" I said 

He sighed and loked at me. I thought he would say nothing. Hwasn't usually very open about himself. But he was always full of surprises. 

"I want to always be desired by every man that I want.I don't want to grow old. But I don't want to die either.I want to be young and beautiful forever. " he said as he pressed his forehead to mine. 

I just look up into those beautiful hazel eyes. And smile. 

"That's what I want . More than anything. If you can give me that, then you are too good to be true." he said placing a kiss on my forehead. 

I just look up at him . I smile, showing him my teeth and licking them at the same time, and I simply say to him... 

"You have no idea"


End file.
